


Scars

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [21]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Isamu is surprised that Akira still has the injuries that she received when she was under the curse.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-one of the "Cursed" series.

"Scars"

Isamu woke up to the sound of the shower running. He grinned and slid out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas. He opened the shower and slid in behind his fiancée. "Hey, Aki."

She spun around. "Isa!'

Isamu's eyes widened as he noticed a scar that ran across her chest from her left shoulder, between her breasts, and curled across her right hip. He reached out and traced the scar, causing her to shiver. "Aki?"

She curled into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, but his right arm found another scar. This one started on her right shoulder and cut diagonal to her mid back. "Aki, where did these come from?"

She looked up at him. "I've had these for awhile, Isa. I got these while I was under the curse, when I protected the princess from Sincline."

"It's okay, Aki. Let's finish our shower, and then we can relax."

Isamu washed his fiancée, enjoying washing her hair. Akira liked when Isamu joined her in the shower but was surprised when he asked her about her scars. It was like he had never noticed them before, which meant the scars weren't as noticeable as she thought.

Once their shower was done, they dried off. "Isa, can we stay here for now?"

"Are you okay, Aki?"

"Yeah, I just want to spend time with you...alone."

"That's okay, Aki. We can do that. We can spend time with each other here."

Akira snuggled against Isamu instead of getting dressed. Isamu pulled a blanket over the two of them and buried his face in her hair. She was being clingy, which was unusual. Isamu didn't know why she was, but he couldn't deny her. She rolled over to face Isamu. "Isa, did you really not notice the scars before today?"

"Honestly, Aki, no. You are mostly covered up during the day, but I can honestly say that at night, I've not seen them. Even now that I have seen them, they aren't as noticeable as you seem to think they are."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I can read you like an open book, sweetheart."

Akira sighed into Isamu's bare chest. "Thank you, Isa. That makes me feel better. I was a little worried about them with them being so large."

"The one on your chest may be long but it doesn't detract from your beauty. You may see some imperfections, but all I see is the one I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Aki."

"I love you, too, Isa."

Fin


End file.
